Help Us
by Stardustlover
Summary: Just a simple night. Or so Judy thought. But a call can change everything. Will Nick and Judy be the same after this? Or will this leave a permanent scar? Review! Rated k for violence!
1. Chapter 1

Judy hummed as she took a bottle of carrot juice from the mini-fridge she had recently added to her room. The one Nick had helped her pick out. She chuckled when she remembered him saying that if she kept eating carrots she would actually turn into one.

"Dumb Fox." She had said, mockingly poking him in the ribs. Nick had swatted her hand away saying "I'm saying the truth Carrots. If you keep eating them I'll have a better reason to call you carrots." His smug grin stuck on his face as he said that.

Honestly Judy couldn't have picked a better partner. Her phone started buzzing from her desk. Judy picked it up and saw the picture of her mom and dad, requesting a skype.

"Hey honey!" Her mom squealed when she hit the green button.

"Hi mom, dad." Judy said happy that her parents decided to call.

"So how's it going in the big city?" Her dad asked making quote signs with his paws. "Great! Nick and I solved another case just recently." Judy said.

Her dad lifted a paw to his chin. "Nick… That's the fox, right?" he asked. "Yep." Judy said mentally rolling her eyes for what her dad was about to say.

"Remember to always carry the fox spray we gave you." Her dad said with an serious look. Her mom swatted him in the shoulder. "Honey! That's not the way to speak about Judy's future boyfriend." Her mom scolded. "Wait what?!" Judy exclaimed, feeling the blush creep up her cheeks. Her mom made a knowing smirk. "Nothing honey, I'm sure you and Nick will get along just fine." Her mom said smugly, looking somewhat like Nick. "Mo-om!" Judy whined. Her mom chuckled and her dad just stood there with an confused look. "Wait, boyfriend? What is she-" "Okay bye gotta go! Love you!" Judy exclaimed, quickly hitting the call ending button.

She sighed as she leaned deeper into the chair. Her parents never seemed to say the right things. "We know you hanged up so you dint have to deal with your dad!" Came the yell from the other side of the room. "Shut up!" came the retort of another voice. Judy rolled her eyes at her noisy neighbors. She changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. Getting under the covers, she thought of the day that followed. Maybe Bogo was going to give them another case. Judy was fine with it as long as she had Nick by her side. With the last thought stuck on her mind, Judy closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Judy opened her eyes suddenly wide awake. For a moment she thought her neighbors had waken her up. But the other side was dead quiet. It was still dark out, and Judy wasn't sure what had waken her up. Then her phone ringed again. Judy let out a groan. " _I swear mom and dad, you are so-"_ Judy looked at the screen. It wasn't her parents, but Nick. " _Huh, wonder what's up with him."_ Judy thought as she answered the call.

"Judy!" Nick's voice exclaimed as she answered.

"Nick? What are you doing calling this late?" Judy questioned.

"Judy listen to me." Nick said. He sounded like he was running. Judy knew that Nick only used her real name when things got serious. "Judy you need to get out of your apartment, now!" Nick said. Suddenly gun shots sounded from the background.

"Nick?! What's going on?!" Judy exclaimed suddenly worried. "Are those gun shots?!" A whistling sound came from her phone followed by Nick's panting.

"No time to explain. Just get out!" Nick exclaimed before the phone beeped as the call hanged up. "Nick?! Hello?!" Judy said desperately.

 _"Oh gods, there were gun shots! Is Nick ok?! What's going on?!"_ Judy's mind was buzzling with questions. " _Ok Judy calm down. You need to calm down."_ Judy though to herself. _"I have to call ZPD!"_ She rapidly marked Bogo's phone number.

"Hello?" a sleepy Bogo answered.

"Chief? It's me Officer Hops." Judy said hurriedly. She was about to tell him about Nick's call but was interrupted by the Chief.

"Officer Hops? Why are on earth are you calling at this hour?" Bogo asked. Judy suddenly heard a sound at the door. Judy stared at it for a moment, the sound coming again. The door barged open all of a sudden, two figures wearing matching black uniforms bargging in.

"Officer Hops? What's going on over there?" Bogo questioned. One of the figures tried to grad her arm, but Judy was smarter than that. Once the figure leaned over she jumped on his back, and out the door before the other one grabbed her. She ran down the stairs and onto the streets, running with all her might.

"Officer Hops! I command you to explain what's going on!" Bogo yelled from the other side of the phone. Judy had completely forgotten he was still in line.

"Chief, I'm getting chased by some dudes dressed in black! Nick called earlier and seemed to be getting chased too. I heard gun shots in the background!" Judy informed without stopping. Her legs ached but she still kept running.

"What is your position?" Bogo asked. "Umm… I'm running down Street 378 from the express free-way." Judy said. She suddenly started hearing gun being shot at her. "Any shelter you can find nearby?" Bogo asked again. Judy looked around. "I can go down-" Judy gasped out of a sudden, a pain shooting up her leg and making her collapse. "Officer Hops? Officer Hops can you hear me?" Bogo kept asking from the other side of the phone. Judy became woozy, realizing that the bullet had been a tranquilizer. Before she lost her concise, she managed to slip out 2 more words into the phone. "Help us…"

Then it all became black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Officer Hops? Are your there?" Bogo asked the silent phone, although in the back of his mind he knew there wasn't going to be an answer. Pacing around the room he thought about what Judy had told him. _"Hmmm…_ _Street 378 from the express free-way… Have other crimes been committed there? Have there been many crimes like this lately?... Ugh!"_ Bogo groaned. There was nothing he could do until morning. He went to bed, but dint sleep. He's eyes refused to close. And in his chest he felt a thick weight. Could it be… worry? Bogo shook his head to clear his mind. Worry or no worry, Judy had asked for help, and that was exactly what she was getting.

"Alright listen up!" Bogo called to the noisy officers that filled the office. Sometimes, he thought, they acted like children. When the room was finally quiet, Bogo informed about Judy's call. "You may have noticed that neither Officer Hops nor Officer Wilde has reported today for work."

Immediately, all eyes in the room looked at the empty seat at the front of the room. Being the smallest officers in the force, Nick and Judy shared on same seat. Bogo normally had to suppress a chuckle when entering the room because although Nick's stature managed, Judy had to always stand on the seat. When she sat, the only thing visible were her ears.

"Last night I received a call from Officer Hops," Bogo continued. He walked over to a speaker connected to his phone. Pressing a button, he played Judy's call, which he had recorded. As the call started nobody really expected much. But by the time the recording stopped, most of the people in the room had serious or worried faces, Bogo having to suppress his own. Bogo cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention again.

"I'll have a group search each of their apartments for any sighs of where to find them. Another group will have to stay and scout the town for any other crimes. The remaining will stay here and try to gather as much information as possible." Bogo said.

He was glad to see everyone had a determent look and was willing to help. Bogo quickly called out the groups. He went along with the group that was going to look for clues. Besides, he didn't want to be here when the force told the relatives. Suddenly a question popped in his head. Did Nick have relatives? He knew Judy had a family that owned a farm somewhere, but what about Nick?

"Hey, do you know if Nick has any relatives?" Bogo asked the closest officer to him, which turned out to be Officer Grisly. The brown bear shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, but Nick never really talks about that stuff. I honestly think it's an emotional scar." He said before walking off. _"An emotional scar?"_ Bogo thought to himself. Nick was never the guy that talked about his emotions, but could it really be that bad? Deciding to ask him once they found the pair he followed his group to the police cars.

 _Meanwhile, Nick's POV_

Nick's legs ached as he ran down a slope. He still heard the guns being shot at him from behind. He had warned Judy, and really hoped she had gotten out of there. If not, he would never forgive himself.

He knew this guys didn't mean good, and were able to kill if necessary. Caught in his own thoughts, Nick tripped and fell, scraping his knee on a rock. He struggled to get up, but felt a pain shoot up his leg. He knew he was done for.

So he closed his eyes and gave up to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! First of all, I'd like to thank you all for all your wonderful support in the last chapters! I wanted to let you know that I do read all of your reviews and take in consideration all of your suggestions! Once again thanks for the support and enjoy the new chapter! See you in Neverland!**

Judy's head throbbed. Her right leg hurt like hell. All she wanted to do is to slip back into unconsciousness and forget all the pain. But of course, her body didn't give her the pleasure. Judy slowly opened her eyes. Soon enough her instincts took over, her ears moving anxiously looking for any sigh of life. Judy blinked to clear her vision. She found herself in a dimly lighted room. In a corner she could see an iron door. But that was the only thing in the room.

 _"Well… better see if there's another exit somewhere…"_ Judy thought remembering all of her police training in the academy. She stood up, only to find her hands shackled to the wall, giving her very little moving space. After struggling with the chains for a while, she gave up. She thought back to what had happened the night before. She remembered the black dudes that broke her door. Who were they anyway? Judy also remembered Nick's call…

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed out loud. Being too caught up in her thoughts, Judy hadn't noticed Nick sitting a few feet from her. He was still unconscious, with chains similar to hers'. He seemed alright, apart from a scrape that ran down from his knee to his ankle. It had started to scab over, so Judy figured it would be alright. There was nothing left to do but wait. So she sat back down and waited.

 _Nick POV_

Nick's eyes fluttered open, filling his vision with their surroundings. A dimly lighted room, with an iron door. _"Wait a minute…_ _I've been here before."_ Nick thought suddenly fully awake. The memory hit him like a hammer. _"9 years ago… living room… black looking dudes… his mother…"_ One by one, the images played in his head. He had hoped to never ever return to this place, but destiny is just cruel, isn't it?

"Nick?" Nick turned his head to where the voice came from. "Judy!" A wave of relief filled him. Relief, that is, until he remembered where they were. "Judy, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Nick asked her, scanning her to see if she had any wounds. "Nick, I'm fine." Judy said, although it took a few moments for Nick to calm down.

"Nick, where are we?" Judy asked, her wide purple eyes staring at him, fear clear in them.

"Somewhere I didn't want to come back to." Nick said, fiddling with the shackles on his paws. "Wait, you've been here before?" Judy asked. Nick hesitated for a minute. "Yes…" he answered, not looking at Judy in the eyes.

She seemed to want to say something more, but the door in the room swung open. The dark dudes came in, the leader in the middle and two other with revolvers in their paws. Although the room was dark, Nick could see perfectly thanks to his night-vision. The two guards seemed to be an antelope and a zebra. The leader looked to be some kind of hybrid.

"My, what do we have here?" The leader said, approaching them. Although Judy tried to look brave, Nick didn't even bother. "Long time no see, huh Nick?" The leader leaned in and patted Nick on the head like some kind of pet. Nick let out a growl and bared his teeth. The leader quickly pulled away.

"I see you have become more… scary." The leader muttered.

"Let us go!" Judy demanded. "What do you want from us?" (Ha ha, cop cliché! XD) The leader chuckled and headed over to Judy. "Oh, from you? Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all. Now from your little friend over there-" The leader pointed his finger at Nick, who growled in return.

"We want something very important." The leader leaned in until he was right in front of Judy. "Revenge." Judy gasped and looked at Nick. Although he had his ears low, like he did when he was sad, Nick kept the glare at the leader very clear. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my company!" The leader yelled and slapped Nick. That was when Nick lost it.

He jumped up, teeth bared, eyes in slits. The leader gave a girlish scream and ran over to his guards, who pointed their guns at Nick. Nick didn't back up, but the group started leaving the room under Nick's glare. Once the door closed and they heard the lock click shut, Nick backed up. He sat back down on the floor and lowered his ears. Judy scooted over the best she could. After a few moments of silence, Judy decided to speak. "Nick, you've been here before?" She asked. Nick sighed. "Yes. It's about time I told you anyway." Nick started telling her everything.

 _Flash-back_

 _Nick sat crossed legged on the carpet of his living room. Eyes not leaving the screen, where his favorite video game was set up._

 _"Yeah, high-score!" He squealed, jumping up in happiness._

 _His mother, who sat on the couch knitting, shook her head and chuckled at her son's excitement. "Did you see that, Mam? Did you?" Nick asked his mother pointing at the T.V._

 _"I sure did, kiddo." His mom responded. She stood up and headed over to the kitchen. Nick followed his mother. "Mam," Nick said, using the name he called his mother since he was a baby. "Do you thing dad will come home soon?" Nick sat down and grabbed an apple, munching and looking at his mother, waiting for her to answer. He asked the question often. His father was a soldier in the Zootopia Military Army. Nick didn't remember much about him, but he still missed him._

 _"Soon, my child, soon." His mother answered, her tired green eyes, exactly like her son's, looked at Nick with infinite patience. Nick nodded, and headed over to his bedroom without being told. "Night mam, love you." He called. "Love you to, kiddo." Came the respond. Finally, Nick went to bed._

 _After a while, Nick woke up. There was something happening in the living room. He sprinted over, only to receive a tranquilizer bullet shot at his arm. His thoughts became woozy, as he looked up and saw some black dude hovering above him. As the dude picked him up, it all went black._

 _Awhile later…._

 _Nick woke up in a dimly lighted room. He called for his mom, but got no reply. He felt tears prick his eyes, so he wrapped his arms around his knees and cried. After what seemed like an hour later, when there were no tears left, Nick heard the door being opened. He looked up, his vision blurry from crying, to see a figure by the door. Thinking it was the black dude again, Nick whimpered and curled up more. He heard hollering, and then strong arms pick him up. He was taken away from that place._

 _Away from the chains._

 _Away from the black dudes._

 _And away from his mother._

 _End of flash-back…_

"That was the last time I saw my mother…" Nick finished, looking at the floor.

Judy remained silent, analyzing what she had heard. She remembered what Officer Grisly once told her. She now knew it was true.

Nick did have an emotional scar.


	4. Author's note

**K, guys, I'm just going to be honest here. I know many of you are waiting for me to post a new chapter, but I honestly don't know how. I'm on Writers Block everybody. You can help me by leaving story suggestions in the reviews. Thank you for the support. And for all of you Miraculous Ladybug fans, a story will come out soon enough. Got an amazing idea. Here's a sneak peek at what I'm writing.**

 _ **"People of Paris. I've kept my promise to find out who are the persons behind Cat Noir and Ladybug. So, with me tonight, is none other than..." The villain made a dramatic pause. The crowd wasn't a bit happy, but they were quite curiose over who Lady Bug and Cat Noir really were. "Cat Noir!"**_

 **Dun-dun-DUN! It will be more interesting, this is just a sneak peak. Don't forget to leave suggestions, I'll be uploading as soon as I can.**

 **-See you in Neverland**


	5. The moment of truth

**Hi guys! Finally got an idea! I'll try to update quicker now that it's summer! WARNING: BLOOD AND SLIGHT BAD LANGUAGE! You have been warned!**

 **See you in Neverland! -Stardustlover**

 ****

Nick sat in the room, his brain buzzing with thoughts, and honestly, it was giving him a headache. A while before, one of the Chief's guards came and took Judy away from him. Thatalone had his nerves racing. He had tried to fight him, but the guard  
shot a tranquilizer bullet at him. Now he was worried about what was going on with Judy. He really didn't want her getting hurt.

Another thing was his wilder side was showing. The part of him that he dreaded and wished to never show. But this whole place was just bringing too many memories. Nick groaned and shook his head, trying to make his head's pain go away.  
It only made it worse. "Stupid destiny..." Nick mumbled to no one in particular. Suddenly the door of the cell burst open, smashing into the wall behind it. Nick put both paws on his head, One for each temple. His head throbbed like mad now.

"Good Nick, your awake." He heard the sickening voice of the Chief. ( **Screw you chief!)** "What do you want?" Nick snapped. "And where's Judy?"

The Chief laughed evilly. "I'd be worrying about myself if I were you." The Chief. suddenly raised his voice, which made no good to Nick's head. Hissing with pain, Nick looked straight into the Chief's mad eyes."Why are you doing this?" He asked. The  
Chief laughed again, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious." I already told you. Revenge! Revenge after you and that dumb bunny of yours destroyed my plans two months ago! You didn't forget, now did you Nick?"

Nick's eyes widened. He remembered alright, too well in his opinion. Nick and Judy had taken down a large group of terrorists on the East side of the rain forest district. But just before he and Judy managed to get to it, a single black car had made a  
mad dash and escaped.

"Shit..." Nick cursed under his breath. The Chief started pacing towards him, almost casually as if he a Nick were old friends. "You and that rabbit destroyed everything;" the Chief started. He took out a small, thin dagger. Before Nick could react, he  
slashed Nick's arm with it. Hot, white pain spread over every part of his arm, causing Nick to grit his teeth. "The plan was a master piece. Would have made millions of dollars. But then you, you just had to interfere." As he talked, he slashed Nick's  
arms over and over again. After his little speech, Nick's arm were a mess of scrapes and blood. " _Shit... Shit shit shit..."_ Nick thought as he hissed at the pain of his arms. The Chief laughed madly.

He suddenly leaned down, and started inspecting Nick's ears, which he twitched like crazy. "My... What big ears you have. Let me help you with that." In a swift move, the Chief wilded the dagger at Nick's ear.

This time, Nick cried out. The pain was unbearable. Spreading merciless over his eyes and cheeks was a crimson liquid, also known as blood. Nick knew what the Chief had done, and he really wasn't expecting it.  
The Chief had cut off the tip of his ears. And not just the tip, he took about 3 inches off Nick's ear. Nick struggled to say something, pulling against the chains.  
"F-f-f" was all that came out. The Chief kneeled down curiously. Nick tried again. F-f-fuck y-you." Nick gasped out. It felt good to say that. It really did.

The Chief chuckled. "You can curse all you want, but words don't cut bonds." With that, the Chief turned around and headed to the door, leaving a bloodied and broken Nick behind.


End file.
